Flow control/balance in conventional Named Data Networking (NDN) leads to a tendency to make the size of the data objects carried in NDN Data messages relatively small (usually on the order of a link Maximum Transmission Unit (MTU)) and near constant, because flow balance can then be maintained using simple bookkeeping to track the number of Interest messages that are outstanding at any given time. While simple, constraining Data messages to be small disadvantageously constrains data flow and introduces other deleterious effects.